Wife
by VampirezShepherd023
Summary: Un ángel, más "consejos" de sus hermanos, más Las Vegas, ¿Qué podría salir mal?  Destiel, eggpreg. Mi priemr "Two-shot" con


**_Bueno, esto es algo que escribi con mi amiga Vismur, algo que nos quedó algo raro pero gracioso._**

**_Disfrutenlo y recuerden comentar :3_**

**ONE-SHOT**

**WIFE**

- Y así son concebidos los bebés en un matrimonio – dice Gabriel terminado una barra de chocolate, mientras en una pared, se proyectaba una película porno.

Balthazar, quien estaba bastante entretenido con la película solo rio con gracia.

A diferencia de Castiel, quien inclino la cabeza con confusión evidente.

- Pero yo solo pregunté porque se casan – dijo el ángel menor de los tres.

- Eso es aburrido – dijo Balthazar, tomando una copa de champagne que hace unos segundos no estaba ahí.

- Igual – Gabriel sonrió – como Cassie ya tiene a su "esposa", solo quiere hacerlo bien – dice burlándose con gracia.

- ¿El mono de pelo rubio? – Los mayores rieron de su chiste, sin embargo Castiel quedo pensativo.

- Yo creo... que tengo que irme – y en un batir de alas desaparece.

Mientras tanto…

En el Impala, los hermanos Winchester se encontraban en camino a su próxima cacería, en el Estado de Nevada, próximo a Las Vegas, hasta que sintieron un aleteo tras ellos. Ambos voltean, estando seguros de quien es.

- Cas, hey - dice Dean - podrías hacernos falta – dice regresando su atención a la carretera.

El ángel asiente.

Una vez llegando al destino, los hermanos bajaron para poder poner en orden lo que necesitarían. Dean cerró de golpe la cajuela de su bebé, guardando cuanta arma, de fuego, blanca y hechizo que tuvieran a su alcance. Se sobresaltó al cerrar y ver a Cas de pie junto al auto negro, mirándole fijamente.

- El espacio personal, plumas - dice Dean preparando cada una de sus herramientas.

- Mis disculpas - dijo Cas, dando un par de pasos para atrás.

- Prepárate Cas, ya nos vamos – el rubio esperaba solo la señal de Sam.

- Dean, antes... me gustaría hablar de algo contigo – dijo el ángel, aparentemente un poco nervioso.

Dean pareció apoyarse en el maletero de su auto, de brazos cruzados, mirándole desafiante, como diciéndole "no hay nada que puedas decir que me sorprendas"

- ¿Te convertirías en mi esposa? - pregunto con seriedad e ingenuidad Cas. Dean parpadeó, tratando de procesar la información que había recibido.

- ¿Que demonios? - dijo el rubio.

- ¿Que si te convertirías en mi esposa? - dijo de nuevo Cas muy calmado.

- Cas, ¿qué demonios estas diciendo? - en ese momento Sam llego para informar que su objetivo se encontraba disponible a unas cuantas calles, pero se quedo viendo tal pelea tan singular.

- Si, Dean, tenemos un lazo profundo ya, ¿por qué no casarnos? - Dean abría la boca como pez mientras Sam no sabia si apoyar a Cas o reírse de su hermano.

- Tú... ¡tú no digas nada! - se quejó Dean, apuntando a su hermano, que había comenzado a sonreír - y Cas... no importa... no seguiré hablando de esto... contigo... así que... súbete al auto - molesto y pateando piedras, Dean se dejó caer frente al volante, con Sam tratando de ocultar su rostro divertido contra la ventana y Cas tratando de acurrucarse en el asiento trasero, reflexionando en que qué pudo haber sido lo que hizo mal.

Cabe destacar que la bruja de esa noche corrió con la peor suerte que se le puede tener, ya que cuando un Winchester esta enojado, sólo lo peor puede ocurrirle a la victima de su enfado, en este caso la bruja "x" quien fue la que recibió toda la ira de Dean.

Sam casi siente pena. Casi.

Así que una vez que la bruja quedo hecha papilla, Dean estaba de mejor humor.

- Vamos a festejar - dijo Dean conduciendo hacia un lugar turístico ejemplar.

- Dean, no vamos a ir a las Vegas - dice Sam ya conociendo el destino de su hermano.

Obviamente Dean no hizo caso y siguió conduciendo, mientras Castiel aun seguía pensando que había cometido de mal anteriormente.

- Cas - llamó Dean, mirando hacia atrás, con una evidente sonrisa en su rostro, que pareciera haber olvidado lo anterior - ¿te dan ganas de ir a las vegas? – pregunto el rubio.

- Ahm... - Cas miro a su alrededor, y luego a Sam, quien solo le miro seriamente, aguardando su respuesta, como si fuera definitiva - claro, lo que quieras – respondió solo para darle gusto a Dean.

- Entonces... decidido, Sammy - al ver la mueca de disgusto de su hermano, puesto que sabia mas o menos en lo que terminaría aquella noche, o madrugada-¡NOS VAMOS A LAS VEGAS!

Era de muy noche cuando llegaron, pero la cuidad se mantenía aún en gran actividad. Las luces iluminaban todo, y varios locales llamaban a ser disfrutados.  
>El elegido fue un bar llamado "póker", donde mujeres vestidas en estallados trajes formales con corbatas eran las que atendían y desfilaban frente a los hombres con algunos vasos en las manos.<p>

- Justo lo que buscaba - dice el mayor de los Winchester viendo el ambiente. Sam rodó los ojos.

- Dean - se quejó, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente. El rubio se sentó en la barra y pidió inmediatamente para los tres.

Sam no pudo más que sentarse al lado de Dean, mientras Cas miraba con curiosidad el lugar, preguntándose si tendría que lucir como aquellas sensuales mujeres para llamar la atención de Dean.

- Ahm... Dean... ¿podemos...? – el ángel empezó la conversación, pero Dean le impidió seguir hablando con un gesto de su mano, bebiendo su cerveza.

- Dame un minuto, Cas, primero esto, después lo que siga - haciendo un gesto de habla.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres horas y algo más. Sam había soportado tranquilamente aquello con un vaso largo y delgado de cerveza en la mano, pero sobrio, había tratado con Cas un tema, al parecer delicado. Por otro lado, Dean ignorándolos olímpicamente sonriéndole a un par de mujeres sentadas a su lado.

Si Cas pudiera hacer pucheros y miradas asesinas como humano, lo habría hecho en ese momento. En cambio, su mirada que acongojaría a cualquiera, era lo que lograba que nadie se acercara a su lado.

En cambio Dean parecía ya estar bastante tomado, y su facultad del habla se estaba perdiendo en palabras sin sentido.

- Dean - dijo Cas ya no soportándolo.

- Cas, ¿enserio?, estás tan estresado - dijo Dean dándole una botella.

- Tenemos un tema pendiente - Cas miro fijamente al rubio.

- ¿Ah si? –

- Si, ¿que si te convertirías en mi esposa?

- Pero Cas - Dean cantó obviamente borracho - no hay nadie que nos case - este ríe por algo.

- De hecho aquí si se puede - dice Sam metiendo su cucharota, importándole menos las consecuencias.

- ¿Sí? - pregunta el rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

- Pues si - sonrió Sam - veras... estamos en Las Vegas, creo que es un error, pero aquí puedes casarte de un minuto a otro – Sam sugirió aun manteniendo la sonrisa.

Dean pasó su brazo por el hombro de Cas tan bruscamente que este dio un brinco.

- Entonces, Cas... ¿listo para el paso? ¿Quieres convertirte en mi mari...dooo? -  
>Cas sonrió, nervioso, ansioso, muchas sensaciones en su pecho.<p>

Sam parecía bastante emocionado, así que teniendo en cuenta que Dean no estaba muy consciente, fue él quien se ocupó de los asuntos como encontrar la famosa capilla para casarlos y oh, un velo, claro, no podía faltar un velo y claro, las flores, las flores tampoco pueden faltar.

Sam podía ser un padrino muy emocionado cuando lo deseaba.

El ministro, vestido de "Marilyn Monroe", fue quien ofició la borracha ceremonia, y Sam consiguió una cámara para poder sacar fotos.

Mientras Dean apenas podía sostenerse a pie, usando un velo sobre su cabeza, y Cas con una linda rosa en su traje, sin gabardina (Sam le obligo a quitársela), el ancianito que tocaba el piano sonreía muy feliz tocando alegremente.

- Y los declaro marido y ehm ¿mujer? - el ministro se encogió de hombros dando a firmar los papeles.

Al final de esa noche Dean y Cas portaban una linda sortija en sus dedos anulares, mientras Dean se recargaba con su esposo, mientras reía.

- Vamos a ser mu...uuuuuyyy felic... hic.. ces, Cas, te lo prometo – dijo un Dean cantarín.

Sam solo sonreía divertido saliendo de la capilla, mirando una y otra vez las fotos en su cámara. Se decía a si mismo que seria una gran sorpresa para su hermano cuando despertara y viera que algo le apretaba en el dedo. Porque a Dean Winchester un anillo, ¡le apretaba!

Pero si lo hacia era porque el también había visto ese "vinculo" y estaba seguro de que su hermano solo atravesaba una etapa de negación.

Solo esperaba que su despertar no fuera muy violento.

El día siguiente pintaba para ser el mejor que se puede tener después de matar a una bruja y tener una resaca. Para Dean Winchester esos días estaba mas que acostumbrado, pero había algo diferente ese día.

Parpadeó un poco ante la luz que se colaba por la ventana del hotel. Hum. Seguramente Sam fue quien se encargo de los tramites, el no tenia mucha noción de lo que había pasado. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo la suavidad de las sabanas, normalmente los hoteles a donde llegaban no tenia esta clase de suavidad, incluso la sentía en...

- ¿Qué? - se dijo Dean cuando sintió que no traía ropa, intento pararse, sintiendo dos cosas; las nauseas de la resaca y el dolor de culo.

Dean logro dejarse caer nuevamente sobre la cama para cubrir su rostro con sus manos, suspirando e intentando recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior, y si era posible, recordar que había pasado que le dolía tanto el culo.

- Tal vez alguien me golpeó - lo pensó un momento y luego se rio - si, claro - se quedó recostado un tiempo más, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a Cas, luciendo su camisa blanca, más desordenada que de costumbre, un cabello despeinado y luciendo solo bóxers.

- Cas, ¿qué?... ¿te quedaste a cuidarme en mi borrachera? – rió por su ocurrencia.  
>El ángel se acerco a el y se sentó en la cama, tomándole del rostro y dándole un técnicamente forzado beso, que tal vez por la borrachera Dean no alcanzo a negar, pero que al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, empujo al ángel hasta separarlo de él.<p>

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES? - Dean tuvo un pequeño rubor en la cara, pero sin que su rostro enfadado bajase.

Cas inclino la cabeza, confuso.

- Dean - dijo el ángel ladeando la cabeza - yo sólo beso a mi esposa - dice simplemente, jugando con el anillo de su dedo anular.

- ¿Esposa? - un pequeño tirón de miedo tocó a Dean, quien vio el anillo que brillaba como una antorcha en sus manos, desesperado se vio a su mano, identificando el anillo, para terminar las demás conclusiones, solo necesito ver las fachas de Cas para saber de donde venia su dolor.

- ¿Dean? - al rubio parecía que le iba a dar algún ataque pronto.

Sam apareció en la puerta.

- ¿Como se encuentra la feliz pareja? - pregunto muy quitado de la pena, él no quería perderse la reacción de su hermano, quien trataba de procesar la información.

- Dime...-hiperventiló Dean, poniéndose de pie sin importarle cuan desnudo pudiera estar - ¡dime que tu no formas parte de esto! y que esto es una maldita broma!-  
>Cas se puso de pie de prisa y cubrió su piel desnuda con su gabardina, abrazándole por la cintura con una sonrisa, pero con Dean tomando sus brazos y lanzándolos contra el vacio, alejándose de Castiel.<p>

- ¡Quiero una explicación pero ya! – dijo el rubio demandante.

- Ahmm... Dean... tal vez esto responda tus dudas - Sam tomó su mano y le mostró con una enorme sonrisa el anillo. Dean, al parecer, ahora totalmente en su sano juicio, y con una huida de resaca fugaz, se quito con rabia y con dificultad, el anillo, tirándolo al suelo.

- No... yo no soy tú esposa... y menos soy la esposa, de estar juntos yo seria el marido, yo soy el hombre, Cas, yo soy el hombre – dijo con algo de rabia Dean.

- Eso no es lo que gemías anoche – comentó Sam a Dean, cruzándose de brazos,  
>la cara del rubio se pinto de rojo, pero se convirtió de inmediato en rabia.<p>

- No, ¡no!, dime que... ¡dime que no lo hicimos! - para ese momento, Cas ya estaba arrodillado en el suelo, tomando el anillo, a punto de lloriquear.

- Dean, no le hagas eso a tu marido, por Dios - Sam cruzó la habitación para abrazar y levantar a Cas, sentándole en la cama y acariciando su espalda, tratando de confortarle - Dean, discúlpate – exigió el hermano menor.

Dean miro con ira a su hermano, pero la cara tierna y llena de sentimiento de Cas pudo más con él.

Dean sacó aire de sus pulmones completamente molesto.

- Cas no llores - dijo Dean tratando de contar y dirigir toda su ira a su hermano, ya que el era el sobrio en la situación y sabia que era lo que realmente pasaba, Cas en realidad no sabia ni lo que estaba pidiendo - perdón por gritarte, no es tu culpa - mirando amenazadoramente a Sam, quien sabia que tenia a un hermano furioso, pero mientras Cas no sufriera daños emocionales estaba bien.

- Dean - Cas pareció sonreír tiernamente, mientras le ofrecía el anillo.

- Sólo… no me llames esposa - dijo con ira mientras tomaba el anillo y se lo volvía a poner

- ¡Y tu Sam...! - fue a regañar a su hermano, pero este ya estaba de camino a la puerta.

- Ohm ¿Hola? - dijo el pelilargo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Tú hermano malagradecido, espera a que te agarre y te descuartizaré - Sam inmediatamente salió mientras Dean se preparaba a salir para corretearlo, pero se detuvo cuando noto que aun estaba desnudo, bufando regreso a tomar ropa y darse una ducha.

Seria solo un desayuno en el restaurant, y después tomarían el Impala para dejar Las Vegas, y Dean esperaba no volver, con lo que le había pasado.

Había llegado algo más lucido al restaurant. Al menos ya no tenia ganas de vomitar ni sabor a cerveza en la boca... y el dolor en el culo comenzaba a desaparecer.

Dean aprovecho que Sam estaba muy ocupado frente al buffet saboreando mentalmente sus posibles platos, y se sentó al lado de Cas.

- A ver, Cassie, vamos a aclarar esta cosita del matrimonio, estoy seguro de haberte escuchado... tengo una especie de recuerdo de tu hablándome de algo de una "esposa", pero no, así no es como tienen que quedar las cosas, tu me conoces – dice poniéndose serio.

- Dean... ¿qué quieres decirme? – pregunto el ángel ladeando la cabeza.

- Llegaremos a Dakota del Sur y lo primero que haremos será firmar los papelitos de divorcio, porque Sam me mostro un papel que yo no sé como mierda pude firmar, y cada cual por su camino. Si quieres conservas los anillos, que ahora que lo pienso necesito saber donde los conseguiste, y por que dicen "te amo por toda la eternidad", pero cada cual a su camino, ¿feliz? – terminó su monologo el rubio.

- Dean... ¿por qué quieres que nos separemos?, digo... apenas nos casamos... ¿y ya quieres que nos separemos? – Castiel estaba más que confundido y dolido ahora.

- Cas, escúchame... tu sabes que yo no soy gay, y sinceramente, no tengo idea de lo que tu seas, y no me importa realmente... pero yo necesito salir de esto ya – Cas apoyó la cabeza en su mano, mirándole serio.

- No sé si es lo correcto... pero Dean, nosotros tenemos que estar juntos, tenemos este... vinculo... – señalándolos a los dos.

- Vínculos nada, Cas – refutó de inmediato Dean.

El ángel frunció el ceño entre confundido y molesto.

- Nosotros tenemos un vínculo - dijo Cas tajantemente.

- Listo - Sam apareció con la comida para cada uno, sintiendo el tenso ambiente - ¿pasa algo? - pregunta.

Dean iba a hablar pero Cas desaparece.

- Maldita sea - murmuró molesto Dean.

- ¿Que hiciste Dean? - pregunta Sam con algo de cansancio.

- ¿Porque crees que he hecho algo? - dice Dean mirando amenazadoramente a Sam.  
>- Porque te conozco, ahora, ¿Por que Cas se fue enfadado?<br>- Le dije que nos divorciaremos en cuanto lleguemos a Dakota del Sur - dice Dean simplemente.

Sam empezó a rodar los ojos.

- Típico - dice el más alto, mientras prepara su ensalada para disfrutarla.

- ¿Que demonios significa eso? - Pregunto molesto Dean.

- Tú piénsalo - fue lo último que dijo Sam ante de meter verduras a la boca.

- No, no, ahora explícame esto, también tienes que explicarme porque consentiste este matrimonio - señalando al anillo.

- ... - pero Sam lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

- Sam, contéstame, o me enojare contigo más de lo que ya estoy - pero la amenaza no surtió efecto y Sammy seguía ignorándolo.

- ¡Bien! - bufo Dean, molesto - tú y tus verduras pueden irse a la mierda – agregó solo para molestar parándose para irse.

- Dean, siéntate – dijo su hermano condescendientemente.

- ¿Vas a hablar? - preguntó con escepticismo.

- Solo si prometes que no volverás a hacerle daño Cas – ofrece Sam.

- ¿Hacerle daño?, ¿yo?, ¿quien me ha hecho daño?, ¡mira como me ha dejado el culo! – dice con incredulidad Dean.

- No, gracias - Sam apartó un poco su plato y miro a su hermano, serio - Cas esta tomando esto muy en serio, ¿no?

- ¡Demasiado! – exclamó con exageración.

- Quizás porque para el esto no es un juego, él ángel te quiere, y si, di lo que quieras, quizás este algo confundido, porque no entiende una que otra cosa, como que ninguno es mujer aquí, pero es su manera de decir "te quiero", y creo que deberías aceptar su forma, por mas rara que sea – el menor cruzó los brazos, demostrando ser muy sabio cuando quería.

- ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo con esto? - pregunto Dean, mucho mas sereno. Tal vez conmocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Porque... si lo dudé alguna vez, me lo confirme anoche cuando trataba de no oír lo que gritabas en la cama. Sonara raro... pero no me perderé la oportunidad de decírtelo en la cara. Parece que Cas te hizo gozar bastante anoche - Sam rio y vio el rostro de su hermano.

- Bueno, bueno, ya, pero por ahí va mi punto exactamente, digo... – pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

- Ya, estabas ebrio y lo que quieras, pero si te gusto... – Sam rio - … además existe un dicho que dice que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad - Sam levanto las cejas con gracia.

- Sam - Dean empezó a tener un pequeño tic nervioso.

- Ya, solo ponte a pensarlo, y ordena tus pensamientos, que podrás engañar al mundo, pero no a mí - regresó la atención a su comida de nuevo.

Dean no tenía mucha idea de lo que su freak hermano le estaba diciendo, especialmente porque platicar de esta clase de cosas no era su especialidad, prestándole atención a su comida empezó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y en lo que quería hacer en un futuro.

Mientras en el cielo.

Un Castiel un poco triste estaba sentado en su cielo, mirando como la cometa se alzaba en el aire. No sabia como actuar a continuación.  
>- Hey bro - Gabriel apareció al lado dándole un abrazo por los hombros - Balthy y yo tendremos un maratón de casa erótica, ¿te unirás a nosotros verdad? - el arcángel preguntó, pero obviamente no esperó a recibir una contestación, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en una habitación oscura mientras en la pantalla aparecía una despampanante rubia, seguramente operada, mientras el físico terapeuta llegaba a besarla.<p>

- Me alegro que vinieras - dice Balthy disfrutando del espectáculo.

- Cassie necesita teoría para cuando quiera practicar - dice Gabriel apareciendo de la nada una paleta.

- Ya no necesito esto - dice Cas molesto porque lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

- Vamos Cassie - decía Balthy burlón.

- Yo ya tengo esposa - dice Castiel parándose para irse.

Balthazar y Gabriel se detuvieron a mirarle. Gabriel dejo de lamer su dulce solo para mirarle y prestarle más atención.

- ¿Esposa? - cuestionó Gabriel.

- ¿Por fin le pediste matrimonio al mono sin pelos? - rio Balthazar.

- Si, estamos casados - mirando el suelo tímidamente y acariciando el anillo - pero... las cosas no han ido bien - suspiró.

Balthazar movió su mano y le película se apago.

- Entonces... ¿te casaste con Dean... con... Dean Winchester, el rubio pecoso?- pregunto el ángel de acento ingles.

- Pues... si, nos casamos anoche, pero quiere que nos divorciemos - Gabriel se sentó al lado de Castiel y Balthazar se le unió, abrazándole.

- Entonces... ¿por que se supone que te casaste con él? – preguntó Balthazar.

- Pues...ustedes hablaron de eso, que...que se santa muy bien estar casado con alguien, que es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien... – mirando sus manos.

- Para ahí un segundo - lo detuvo Gabriel - dijiste "amas" – el arcángel levanto una ceja.

- Como si fuera la gran sorpresa - bufo Balthazar, riendo - dime que nunca se te ocurrió que nuestro Cas le movía la cola – el rubio rodo los ojos.

- Bueno, si, pero... no importa - Gabe sacudió la cabeza - sigue, Cas, ¿qué pasó?- el arcángel volvió a préstale atención al pelinegro.

- No lo sé, Dean despertó muy molesto, pero... yo lo vi anoche, ebrio y todo sé que lo que decía y lo que hacia lo sentía – se mordió los labios recodando, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Balthazar y tratando de ocultar un sollozo.

Ambos hermanos fruncieron el ceño.

- Hum - dice Gabriel poniendo una pose pensante.

- ¿Vamos por la amenaza familiar? - pregunto Balthazar levantando una ceja.

- ¿Que?, no - dice Castiel para evitar futuros daños a su esposa.

Gabriel sonríe ampliamente.

- Esperen - dice Castiel.

- No, no hermanito menor - contesta el arcángel - regresa al cielo, nosotros nos encargaremos - y con un chasquido de dedos Castiel se encontraba en el cielo.

El ojiazul intento regresar a la tierra cuando Joshua se le apareció.

- Castiel - dice el hombre sonriente.

De regreso a la tierra, los hermanos Winchester habían llegado con Bobby, pero bien apenas llegaron, dos ángeles aparecieron en la sala, y no se veían muy contentos.

- Hola Dean Winchester - dice Gabriel con una sonrisa algo peligrosa, Sam atentamente se puso fuera de peligro, Bobby iba a protestar, pero Sam inmediatamente le obligo a no hacerlo.

Bobby no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, pero sabia que era algo malo, así que solo atino a tomar su arma y apuntarla a los ángeles, quienes aun no habían atacado.

Dean, por su parte, sabia exactamente porqué estaban ellos dos ahí, así que dio un par de pasos y tratando de alcanzar algún arma.

- Vamos a dejar las cosas bien claras, Dean, tu no haces sufrir a nuestro Cassie, y nosotros no molemos tu trasero, ¿quedo claro? - amenazo Balthazar.

- A ver, a ver, yo, primero, estaba ebrio cuando me casé. ¡Ebrio!, Cas técnicamente se aprovecho de eso y lo uso para... casarse. Yo no tengo nada que pintar aquí - Gabriel dio un par de pasos peligrosos hacia adelante pero Dean los retrocedió - ¡Quédate ahí!, en serio, no quiero hacer sufrir a Cas, lo que quiero es salir de este maldito embrollo, quitarme esta cosa de anillo, que firmemos los papelitos y ambos felices, volvemos a ser amigos como antes – termino de decir el rubio.

- ¿No quieres hacer sufrir a Cas? llegó al cielo lloriqueando que eras un bastardo - Gabriel solo hizo un gesto de desatendido pero le siguió el juego a su hermano - Así que... o te disculpas con él... – amenazando con sus dedos, dando entender que con un chasquido podría hacer lo que quisiera.

- A ver, ¿soy el único aquí presente que no está al tanto de lo que pasa?, ¿de qué demonios hablan? - preguntó Bobby, bajando un poco el arma.

- Nada – contesto Dean bufando molesto.

- Dean quiere escapar de un matrimonio, y no, no permitiremos que le hagas daño a nuestro hermano – respondió Gabriel.

Bobby simplemente no entendía del todo.

- ¿Te casaste con Cas? - preguntó, como si estuviera dando una respuesta no muy seguro de que fuera la correcta.

Dean suspiró.

- No, no me casé, abusaron que estaba ebrio y… - empezó a decir Dean pero fue interrumpido.

- Te casaste con Cassie, ahora en serio, ve a cumplir tu rol de esposa – dijo Balthazar mordaz.

- ¿Y encima eres la esposa? – Bobby rio, bajando definitivamente el arma.

- Sam fue el culpable, él... él permitió que me hicieran esto, ¡tomó fotos! - gimió Dean.

- después me las muestras - le susurró el viejo cazador al poseedor de dichas fotos. Sam solo le asintió con una sonrisa.

Gabriel se abalanzó sobre Dean para sostenerle, pero este alcanzo a esconderse tras su hermano, alegando una solución.

- Okay, okay, miren... pensemos bien las cosas, ¿ya?, yo no quiero dañar a Cas, bien, pero tampoco quiero seguir con esto, ni siquiera sé porqué estoy llevando un anillo en primer lugar – dijo un poco amortiguado por la espalda de Sam.

- ¡Porque Cas te ama! - le respondieron los cuatro (si, incluso Bobby) al unisono.

El sonido causó un dolor de cabeza.

- Y seguramente tú también - agrego Sam solo por incordiar - solo le temes al compromiso - Dean miro mal a su hermano.

- El _gigantor_ tiene razón, así que ahora vas y llamas a mi hermano y te disculpas, y Ay de ti se le haces daño, porque yo mismo te machacaré y no será bonito - Gabriel dice con fuerza y desaparece.

- Te estaremos vigilando - dice Balthy, y con una mirada de terror, también desapareció.

- Muchacho, será mejor que seas sincero - dice Bobby mientras lo miraba fijamente - y Sam, enséñame esas fotos - murmuró el viejo.

- Si - contestó Sam - y llama a Cas - ambos humanos salieron de la habitación.

Dean rodó los ojos, e iba a salir de esa habitación hasta que notó que estaba cerrada, ¡mierda!

Dean se sentó en un sillón tratando de pensar que hacer.

Que Cas lo quisiera no era el problema. En si mismo, Dean era el problema. Juntando sus manos para pensar mejor, sintió el frio metal del anillo. Lo vio unos minutos, mientras su corazón daba un salto de expectación.

Suspiró.

¿Por que no se daba una oportunidad?

Cuando Cas le preguntó por primera vez si quería casarse con él se sintió desorientado, entre la felicidad y la confusión, y ganó la confusión.

Ahora era el momento de que ganara algo que no fuera su ego o cerebro.

- Cas - Dean llamó al ángel - yo necesito hablar contigo.

Con un sonido de alas este apareció.

- Dean - dice Castiel pareciendo un poco temeroso.

- Yo... - viendo que el ángel parecía un poco temeroso de él le rompió un poco el corazón. Suspiró - lo siento, no era mi intención... bueno, tu sabes - desvió la mirada un poco culpable.

- Yo... ¿Aun quieres el divorcio? - preguntó el ángel, usando los ojitos de cordero.

Dean se rascó la cabeza - no lo sé, Cas - responde simplemente - supongo que tendremos que resolverlo, no perdemos nada con intentarlo - dice ruborizándose.

- Dean - el ángel entiende y sonríe - gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa - Dean rodó los ojos.

- Solo no me llames esposa - dice el rubio recuperando su temperamento.

- Te lo prometo - dice Castiel aun con la sonrisa - Ahora solo falta que él bebé nazca.

- ¿Que demonios? - pregunta Dean - No hay bebés - dice Dean frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero Dean, todo matrimonio necesita un bebe - dice Castiel, parpadeando confundido.

- No podemos nosotros hacer bebes - dice Dean rotundamente.

- Claro que si - saca un huevo de una bolsa que Dean no había visto - Joshua llegó a mi para decirme que nuestro primer encuentro sexual fue exitoso, y aquí esta nuestro hijo, nace en un mes.

Lo último que vio Cas, fue a su esposa, ejem, esposo desmayarse.

**chicos, recuerden comentar :P**


End file.
